The invention relates to a sabot for a subcaliber projectile, preferably an arrow projectile, of the type having an essentially cylindrical side walled guide cage of a lightweight material, and a tail-side drive element detachably connected to the guide cage for tail-side or end support of the projectile body, and wherein the guide cage has a radially inwardly-extending support wall for supporting the projectile body in the forward to central region of the side wall.
A sabot for a subcaliber, spin-stabilized projectile that includes an essentially cylindrical and one-piece guide cage provided with predetermined fracture points is known from German laid open Patent Application No. DE 33 18 972 A1. The guide cage has a forward, radial support wall that has an opening for holding the conical projectile tip, while a cupular drive element is screwed into the guide cage, extends over nearly half the length of the guide cage, and supports the projectile on the tail side. A corresponding weight reduction is the objective of using glass fiber-reinforced polyamide for the guide cage and aluminum for the drive element. However, despite these measures, the drive element takes on a considerable volume and therefore possesses a corresponding weight which requires a corresponding quantity of propellant. Moreover, the fragmentation of the sabot requires the bursting of the guide cage along the predetermined fracture points, by means of which the uniformity of the detachment and thus the dispersion pattern can be impaired.
It is the object of the invention to create a sabot for a subcaliber projectile of the type first mentioned above wherein the sabot is further reduced in weight, which has a positive influence on the dispersion pattern.